cleverfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother: Competitive Bash (1.0)
=Generation 1 (Season 1-25)= Season 1 (Tremendous Trios) Season 2 (The V-Factor) Season 3 (The Bombshell) Season 4 (Eviction Vote) Season 5 (Second Chances) Season 6 (Secret Partner) Season 7 (Two Houses) Season 8 (All-Stars) Season 9 (Golden Key) Season 10 (Mentors) Season 11 (Back to Basics) Season 12 (Every Twist Yet) Season 13 (The Last Stand) Season 14 (Coup d'État) Season 15 (The Shadowy HouseGuests) Have-Nots Voting Table Season 16 (The White Room) Season 17 (All-Stars 2) Season 18 (Team Battle) Season 19 (The Exclusive Club) Season 20 (The Box) Season 21 (We Hardly Knew Ye) Season 22 (Gender Division) Season 23 (Double and Nothing) Season 24 (The Dictator) Season 25 (A Twist for All Seasons) =Generation 2 (Season 26-)= Season 26 (Family Resemblance) Have-Nots Voting Table Season 27 (Secret Safety) Season 28 (Wheel of Unknown Fortunes) * : Only the Head of Household and the two nominees would be the only ones to play in the Power of Veto competition. * : A third nominee would be determined by the person who comes last place in the Veto competition. They would not be eligible to saved from the block with the Veto. If the person who came in last place was a nominee or the Head of Household, then the twist is null and void (it was). * : If a tie were to occur, the eviction would be cancelled and the game would continue as normal. Season 29 (Golden Head of Household) Have-Nots Voting Table Season 30 (The Diamondizer) Have-Nots Voting Table Season 31 (False Housemate) Season 32 (All-Stars 3) Have-Nots Voting Table Season 33 (The Non-Housemates) Season 34 (Revengeful Nominations) Season 35 (Return of the Evictees) Season 36 (Double the Competitors) Season 37 (Colors of Victory) Have-Nots Voting Table Season 38 (Secret Power) * : Nathaniel had the power to revoke a person's vote and double another person's. * : Marie had the power to put an additional nominee. Their nomination is marked in bold. * : Samuel had the power to grant immunity to two other individuals before the nomination ceremony. * : Marie could grant any housemate of their choice the "Never HoH Pass", meaning that person could not compete in any Head of Household competitions up until the final five. They chose Jordan. * : Isabella could give out two penalty votes. They chose to give both penalty votes to Bloo. One penalty vote will be used against him the next two times he's nominated. * : Sammie had the power to expose the voting record of any housemate of their choice to the house. They chose Bloo's votes to be revealed. Season 39 (Ten Votes to Spare) Season 40 (Generation Separation) Season 41 (The Public's Voice) Season 42 (All-Stars 4) * : Thong had the power to revoke a person's vote and double another person's. * : Matt could give out two penalty votes. They chose to give both penalty votes to Ugly One. One penalty vote will be used against her the next two times she's nominated. * : Gaston could grant any housemate of their choice the "Never HoH Pass", meaning that person could not compete in any Head of Household competitions up until the final five. They chose Giles. * : Keith had the power to chose one housemate to be nominated for every eviction up until the jury phase. He chose Daisy. She could still be saved with the Veto. * : Keith had the power to put an additional nominee. Their nomination is marked in bold. * : Thong had the power to expose the voting record of any housemate of their choice to the house. They chose Keith's votes to be revealed. * : Franklin had the power to grant immunity to two other individuals before the nomination ceremony. Season 43 (Tis the Season to Spread Karma) * : Lightning gave Emma Gift #2. In her gift was immunity from the first eviction. * : Darian gave Genevieve Gift #1. In her gift was $10,000. * : Paige gave Toddy Gift #1. In his gift was a Veto pass for the next two weeks. * : Lightning gave Emma Gift #4. In her gift was a curse that will result in her votes being exposed until the jury phase. * : Nina gave Toddy Gift #1. In his gift was an automatic nomination. * : Genevieve gave Joy Gift #3. In her gift was an HoH-pass, meaning she could no longer compete in Head of Household competitions until the final five. Season 44 (Targets On Your Back) Season 45 (Public Karma) Season 46 (???) Season 47 (???) Season 48 (???) Season 49 (???) Season 50 (Old vs. New; Good vs. Evil) =Miscellaneous= Fan Favorite Winners Housemates by Country (as of Season 42) * *includes Chommo, Eagleland, Foggyland, and the Nowhere Islands. * **includes Flipside and Flopside * ***Sweet Mountain Kingdom Statistics *Most HoH Wins **One Season - Skyla, 4 HoH wins, Season 17 **Cumulative Seasons - Skyla, 7 HoH wins, Seasons 15 and 17 *Most PoV Wins **One Season - Geneva, 6 PoV wins, Season 17 **Cumulative Seasons - Geneva, 6 PoV wins, Seasons 10 and 17 *Most Times Nominated **One Season - Jane, 7 Times Nominated, Season 7 **Cumulative Seasons - Vaati, 9 Times Nominated, Seasons 15 and 17 *Most Times Nominated in a Row - Foster, 4 Times Nominated in a Row, Season 13 *Most Votes to Evict **One Season - Jasper and Mung, 14 Votes, Season 5 and Season 12 **Cumulative Seasons - Hunter, 18 Votes, Seasons 11 and 17 Records Head of Household Records *First Person to Win **Head of Household Title ***Male - Richard, Season 1 ***Female - Pencil, Season 1 **Two HoH's ***Male - Robert, Season 1 ***Female - Allison, Season 1 **Three HoH's ***Male - Strong Bad, Season 7 ***Female - Anneliese, Season 4 **Three HoH's (eligible for a fourth HoH) ***Male - Strong Bad, Season 7 ***Female - Skyla, Season 15 **Four HoH's - Skyla, Season 17 **HoH then be Evicted the Following Week ***Male - Richard, Season 1 ***Female - Cassandra, Season 1 **HoH and Have to Break a Tie ***Male - John, Season 1 ***Female - Katrina, Season 6 Power of Veto Records *First Person to Win **The Power of Veto ***Male - Tony V., Season 1 ***Female - Lola, Season 1 **Two PoV's ***Male - Tony V., Season 1 ***Female Allison, Season 1 **Three PoV's ***Male - Glowface, Season 3 ***Female - Dawn, Season 2 **Four PoV's - Carina, Season 12 **Five PoV's - Geneva, Season 17 **Six PoV's - Geneva, Season 17 *First Person to Use PoV **On Themselves ***Male - TJ, Season 2 ***Female - Allison, Season 1 **On the other Nominee while Nominated ***Male - Doug, Season 14 ***Female - Marceline, Season 8 **On One of the Nominees ***Male - Tony V., Season 1 ***Female - Dawn, Season 2 **On No One ***Male - Tony V., Season 1 ***Female - Lola, Season 1